Various issues may exist with conventional approaches for controlling trains. In this regard, conventional systems and methods, if any existed, for controlling trains particularly in mass transit systems, may be costly, inefficient, and cumbersome. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.